


无题

by oliviadawn



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviadawn/pseuds/oliviadawn
Summary: 森林之民♂/暮晖之民♂为了车而车





	

他回到家的时候已是傍晚，一路上他不断的听到路人在讨论他之前在沙之都的见闻——有关那些人气高涨的年轻少女偶像和狂热的拥趸者们。然后被他添油加醋，当作一桩奇事般的讲给了他的合法伴侣。

“听上去……好像很有生意头脑。”方才在敖龙人膝盖上睡着的小猫受惊似的敏捷的跳下去，它的主人没有理会这一点，只是顺手拿起了一个包装精美的糖果，“……好吃吗？”

“甜食都差不多吧。偶像效应是能带来相当可观的收入，我觉得可能是他们穷疯了……其中一个姑娘还是你们那边的人呢。”精灵打了个呵欠，不忘把那个精美的包装袋拿出来放到桌子上，“总之我带了一件回来。看上去是东方风格的。”

“太甜了吧这个。”深色皮肤的暮晖之民皱着眉毛，他没绑起来的头发沿着肩膀状似柔顺的披散在那里，一边含糊着开口，“怎么会有这么甜的东西。”

“据说是女儿节的特供，大概女孩子喜欢？不对等一下塞给我又是怎么回事。”精灵瞬间变了脸色，“我看上去像是有女儿的人？”

“哈哈哈哈……”回应他的是他伴侣爽朗的笑声，停下之后忽然换了一种语气，“现在还来得及。”

“这么说的话……”他在桌子底下顺手摸上刚才猫躺的位置，他的伴侣无动于衷，只是端详那张随衣服赠送的传单。他隔着一层裤子在那处结实肌肉处摩挲几下，试着伸到大腿内侧。敖龙人没说什么，只是带着一点疑问似的看像他，他就突然有点想捏那个布满鳞片的下巴，但是这想法又被他瞬间打消，变成一句充满暗示却下流的话，“你是打算给我生一个？”

“……你觉得我能生？”

“不能的话也得试试才知道？”

“……勒内，好歹……吃完饭再说。”

 

叫做勒内的精灵心情大好，他发誓他在他伴侣脸上看到了并不明显的红晕。细说起来他们的婚姻已经持续了两年，但他的东方人——其实他的斯卡尔不太喜欢这种说法，一定要强调和晨曦之民的不同之处，和多玛的王族更是毫无瓜葛。总而言之斯卡尔是一位故乡在东方草原的暮晖之民，有着健康的麦色皮肤，向前弯的角和可爱的尾巴，不知为什么在没有赏金委托的时候都会闷在家里，直到他们养了一只猫。现在它又恢复了正常似的从他们脚边钻过去，喵喵的叫了两声——

然后他们意识到一个问题，厨房里的汤锅似乎正在沸腾。原因当然是因为那股越来越无法忽视的气味，……好闻是好闻。先站起来的是勒内，赶紧跑到厨房看了一眼，还好还好——他们的小诺特没有光临这里，他顿时觉得放下心来。随后跟进来的斯卡尔熟练把锅从灶上端下来，小心翼翼的端到餐桌上。刚放下就被精灵从背后搂了腰，语气暧昧的贴着他的角，让他战栗了一下。勒内比他稍微高一点点，却也能把嘴唇贴在脸侧敏感的鳞片处引诱似的开口，“那一言为定，吃完饭再吃你，然后我们好好考虑一下……生几个。”

斯卡尔因为这番话身体稍微僵硬了一下，然后意识到自己大概已经有一个月的功夫全靠左手解决欲望，自然也难免有些……他的尾巴适时的贴着对方的大腿蹭了几下作为报复似的回应，语气亦同，“那你可要坚持到最后？”

“可我记得上次……唔噗！”  
“那话怎么说的，饭都堵不住你的废话？”斯卡尔直接把勺子连着一口菜怼进对方嘴里，饶有兴味的盯着对方狼狈吞咽的神情，过了一会儿才含糊的说出话来，“但你能堵住我的嘴。”

“咸吗？”  
“……”他摇了摇头，意识到虽说很情趣但喂饭这种亲密的举动大概还是太破廉耻了些，就算是伴侣也依旧令人不适。毕竟他儿时被父母喂饭的日子也只是持续到五岁，……然后他的童年就在断壁残垣和龙族的恐怖嚎叫声中结束了。

“比上次好。”他的伴侣品尝之后自顾自的为自己的杰作留下了最终评价，注意到勒内似乎不太好的脸色，大概意识到了什么——于是他搂过对方的肩膀，侧身过去撩开额发在那里落下一个吻，语气试探着像是劝哄，  
“要不然还是搬回……？”  
“不，我不是那个意思。就是突然……有点感慨。”他从斯卡尔的眼睛里看到似乎是担忧的情绪，也终于意识到他一时走神感伤的后果，把本来无需这种情绪的人也卷了进来。他没有任何搬回伊修加德云雾街的打算，也完全不是那个意思——更何况他现在唯一的家人正在他面前很努力的想要安慰他，有些事不能细想，比如一个常年以东方奶酒和狩猎为伴的敖龙人如何体会那些连艾欧泽亚的通用语都无法准确表达的复杂情绪……所以说……

“……再不吃就凉了。”他感到敖龙人的手在他肩膀摩挲几下像一个笨拙的安慰，……所以说这家伙怎么变成这样的，他想，明明初次见到的时候，战斗中的斯卡尔确实可以用恐怖来形容了。恐怕外人想像不出这位暮晖之民还有这样一面，但真的是很可爱。他下定了结论，一只手勾住对方的脖子然后吻过去，斯卡尔虽然有点惊讶，但还是配合他，他在对方嘴里尝到菜汤的味道，说实话，比上次好吃——过了好一会儿他们才分开，他的眼睛盯着似乎也还有余温的饭菜，突然说了一句，“放心吧，我可不会浪费你的杰作。”

“……”  
说实话是比偶像活动赠送的米果好吃多了。比起这个……他突然觉得他应该让他的斯卡尔穿上那件衣服，至少试试看——

 

热水澡除了洗去疲惫感还能令人精神松弛——要不是斯卡尔深色皮肤上的鳞片挨着他他早就睡着了，但他就是忍不住抚摸那些生长着鳞的部位。现在伊修加德的街头巷尾已经不再有关于敖龙人和龙族是否有关的交头接耳，但不可否认的是，那些黑色的鳞片和带刺的尾巴确实有点诡异，只不过它们长在斯卡尔身上似乎就变的可爱了些，尤其是尾巴尖都在打颤的时候。他就去捉那条偶尔动一动的尾巴，顺着鳞片的纹路捋了又捋，这就能听到对方吸气的声音。“我还以为你已经饱了。”东方人的话里似乎带着笑意。

“饱？我可要开动了——”他凑过去，他们额头相触，眉间抵着他的鳞片有着微凉的触感。彼此的呼吸吹在脸上，光是想想他们一会要做的事就能让他心潮澎湃，某个部位也跟着悄然抬头。但是斯卡尔抬手抚摸他的后脑，那语气根本就是在引诱他，

“那……今晚随你喜欢。”  
“诶？”

如果把内容换成做家务对方会把他当成练习用箭靶么，这样的念头突然从勒内脑子里掠过，这话确实让他足够意外复又陷入某种喜悦，尽管他总觉得哪里似乎有些问题，虽然确实有种当初婚礼可能是自己捧花的错觉，但不是那方面，他莫名从那话里听出莫须有的节外生枝……然而抛开这些，这可是赤裸裸的邀请啊，他又不是傻子。他就怀着半是兴奋半是捉弄的心情抚摸脸颊上的鳞片，顺着他们的纹理摸到下巴处，成功的让对方吸了口气，一边确认是的开口，“那么……任何事？”

“……什么都好。请你……”敖龙人这回是真的偏过头去了，这害羞的可爱样子也被他看在眼里，于是他最后一句话吹上角的根部，

“……放心吧，我会如你所愿的。”

 

……当然，他想，他们最终都是要图个片刻快活的，这也是种相当的享受。吻下去的时候就感到那条长尾巴的尾尖在勾着他大腿，似乎昭示主人的急迫。他们舌尖缠绕，斯卡尔依旧会主动的缠上他——只有新婚那晚似乎因羞赧而迟疑动作僵硬的，自那之后也许是有什么奇怪的开关被打开了，总而言之就是对偶尔出格些的欢愉默许并且配合他……他伸手抚摸那条尾巴，安抚似的顺着鳞片生长的方向摩挲，连根部的那些硬刺一起。他听到斯卡尔止不住的喘息，勾着他的尾巴尖颤抖几下，他以一个动情的吮吸结束了这个吻，他的斯卡尔似乎已经因此而情动，或者还没缓过来，……他就突然想到另一件事。

“那么，我想……”

 

对于斯卡尔来说这种似乎是多玛风格的衣服确实束手束脚，这一件被染成黑色，上面的图案是据说生长在多玛的某种花朵。衣服长度刚刚盖住大腿，然而显然没什么用，更何况下面未着寸缕，他有一种穿上魔法导师装束的错觉，但总该也有条裤子，“……有点紧。”他嗫嚅着，“你……觉得怎样？”

“……非常合适，我觉得应该搞个穿衣镜来。”勒内此时无比庆幸给他的是黑色的衣服——他的斯卡尔依旧维持着那种类似跪姿的坐姿，神情似乎有点羞赧那般，不自在的端详衣服下摆，腿部裸露着，衣服底下似乎能看到跃跃欲试的某处，再加上那些黑色的鳞片，让他觉得有些口干舌燥。

“……我不太喜欢他们的品味。束手束脚，活动不便。”斯卡尔还是抬了抬胳膊，“是那种宣传用的……唔嗯………”他只来得及发出一声模糊的呻吟就被再度堵住了唇。斯卡尔环住他后背，被迫似的打开双腿接纳对方的欺身上前，说实话，如果非要有什么要求的话，敖龙人喜欢看他的伴侣穿那条几乎露出胯部还带有花纹装饰的紧身裤——就是这条，他想，努力的伸出手去在露出的那处抚摸，真是奇怪的装束，他每次都想这般感叹。可他来不及感叹就已经被放开了嘴唇，先是用力喘了喘，然后就因为眉间脸颊鳞片上亲吻而几乎呻吟出声。余下的吻落在眼睑和眼下小小的黑色纹路，他因为这些碰触而战栗，这次似乎比起以往更急迫些——也许是他自己的原因。但是勒内的嘴唇沿着脖颈滑下，还相当用力的吮吻，似乎又要留下暧昧的红痕。他搁在对方后背上的手指收紧，果然还是因为类似羞耻的情绪偏开头去，试着不让自己因为这点刺激就喘息呻吟，直到勒内隔着衣服以舌尖逗弄他胸前敏感之处，加之衣服的摩擦，被唾液沾湿后湿漉漉的贴在那里，这情形只要想想都让他不知所措，更何况当勒内用牙齿叼着他那处已经肿胀的敏感点轻轻摩擦的时候，他已经感觉到下体格外的兴奋，一副要提前出来的样子，伴随着被逗弄时那瞬间涌上脑海的快感，尽管如此……但无论如何，他更希望脱掉那件碍事的衣服，接受那手掌肌肤相亲的热度——当温热的手掌终于开始大力的揉搓手感颇佳的胸肌，他终于喘息着似乎请求着，“脱掉……也可以……”

“很难受吗？”

“唔不是……不习惯……唔啊！”他被乳头的拧转逼出一声呻吟，不甚疼痛，可那处再次被隔着布料含入口中，这种隔靴搔痒似的挑逗实在让他有些难以承受——他听着精灵言辞模糊，“……可你已经答应了。任何事都可以。”

“我……唔……”

他大概能看到胸口处那一片很小的，湿漉漉的痕迹，幸而他感觉到对方的手正在抚摸他的下体，这次到没有隔着衣服……不，别这样。他发出一声忍无可忍似的呻吟声，“不…唔……那样不行！”

“什么不行？”

勒内大概思考了一下，他只是吻了斯卡尔的大腿内侧，顺手捞过那条足够长的尾巴——隔着衣服的布料，他把尾尖在性器顶端的小孔处轻轻摩擦或戳刺。对方的反应也很可爱，但也许，……他听到敖龙人似乎带着哭腔，“……太多了……”

其实这话前半句他就没有听懂，两秒钟之后突然反应过来对方可能是真的有点受不了了——印象里那大概是东方的某种当地语言，应该是斯卡尔故乡的那种。他忍不住凑上去亲亲那似乎通红的脸颊，手上摩擦动作却没停，“痛？很痛吗？是尾巴痛还是？”

“我没有试过，这样不行，……你今天怎么有这么多花样。”敖龙人喘息不定，那语气倒不像是嗔怪。

“因为你说的什么都可以啊，我可不能浪费这次机会的。那么，如果我……”

“你不会要……” 斯卡尔突然察觉到了接下来可能会发生的事，他按住了对方已经摸上尾巴的手，“既然如此，”他咽了口唾沫，声音结结巴巴的，“我可以……帮你。”

 

其实这不是第一次了——勒内模模糊糊的想着，口交时斯卡尔仰着脸看向他的样子足以让他硬了再硬，更不要说其他的——敖龙人倾心服侍他的样子有种淫乱的奇妙美感，小心翼翼的，甚至贴心的手挡住角的尖端防止一些大概也许的意外事件。动作其实并不熟稔，吸吮他的动作似乎总是有点太过用力，但是那张嘴包裹着他，比后穴更紧窄灼热，舌尖打转滑动的动作总有些生疏迟疑，亲吻吞咽的时候却相当热切。敖龙人吞下他，那处直挺挺的碰到喉咙时发出几欲出声的干呕。他的手摸上那头长发，发辫早在他们滚在一起之前就已经被扯散，说实话也不知斯卡尔以前是如何料理长发的——他没空考虑这些，只是手上用一点力道从头顶摸到发梢，手指插进那头黑发胡乱摩挲，因为快感而颤抖，不知不觉的手上又用了些力。敖龙人意会似的用力含的更深，对于他来说起初是有些羞耻，但他现在乐于看着他的伴侣因为这番服侍而得到愉悦——被性器顶到喉咙的感觉不太好，他发出呜咽般的呻吟，试图加快吞吐的动作，又不自觉的吞咽几下，他听到精灵低沉的喘息，只来得及说出一句“不行了这次我也——”

片刻的空虚之后，勒内的神智才意识到自己又相当粗鲁的在对方口中一泻如注。斯卡尔依旧趴在他腿间，抬着那双红眼睛望着他，嘴角下巴一片狼藉，来不及吞下的精液沿着口角流下的画面再色情不过。他就连忙坐起身替他的伴侣抹了两把口角白浊，手掌触到那处柔软时那里仿佛有潮湿的触感，有什么东西在他手心动了两下———他是看到对方吞咽的动作，却没料到斯卡尔会这般舔舐他的手心——斯卡尔望着他，红眼睛里已经被情欲夺去往日平静的情绪似的，过了一会才慢慢的说出来，  
“……很舒服？”  
“无以复加。”他躺在那里舒服的眯着眼睛，感到敖龙人下巴的鳞片戳在他小腹上，竟然有些凉意，伴随着那种轻微的刺痛——他就伸手在那头黑发上摸了一把。  
“说归说，你这边先兴奋了。”斯卡尔盯着他伴侣仍未因为释放而疲软的昂扬，“没完没了，无休无止？”

“我们可是有快一个月没见了吧。”他看了一眼那条早已被他丢在一旁的裤子还有……斯卡尔的衣服下摆上沾了一些湿痕，他当然知道原因，于是坐起身来揽过他伴侣的肩膀，“你这么热情的时候也不多见，还记得你刚才答应什么了吗？”

“……嗯。”

“那接下来该我满足你了。”

 

斯卡尔发出一声叹息。诚然，他预感到又会有什么新花样，以及在那些花样背后的满足感也许真的就会将自己推下地狱去——某种意义上真的可怕。勒内用腰带蒙着他眼睛，那根腰带他只能觉出质地不错，却将他视线尽数遮蔽。他怀着某种好奇感回应来自背后的挑逗，他大概能想象出现在的姿势，自己不知羞耻的大张着双腿坐在对方身上，被从后抱着，硬热的触感抵着他腰背的鳞片，即使隔着衣服布料那热度也令他战栗。感官却因此变的敏锐，脖颈被舌尖碰触，对方手臂紧紧贴着他，手指不安分的揉弄他的胸肌，另一只手箍着腰隔着布料爱抚胯部的鳞片，他因为这些挑逗呻吟出声，被手指捏着胸前凸起玩弄，乳头和衣料相互摩擦的时候更是忍不住似的叫了出来，熟悉的感觉再次侵扰他的意识，但这次更加急迫。他已经感到硬热的东西摩擦着他的后腰，精灵和他交换热吻，舌尖缠绕互相吮吸，又在他的角上落下亲吻，然后吸吮颈窝。他因为这些刺激几乎说不出一句完整的话，半天才挤出来，“我，唔，等会我……你怎么……哈啊…这，这么慢——”

对于勒内而言这无疑是个新的发现。他的伴侣尾根的刺——确切来说是伤不了人的那种，不但没有把他的重点部位扎的鲜血淋漓，还相当柔顺的任他腾出手来给几下敷衍似的爱抚，但尾巴根还是要好好疼爱一下，他想，他认识的猫魅族们多数不喜欢被人摸尾巴，大概这些东方人亦然，自然是因为敏感。那件衣服还穿在身上，汗湿的压出很多皱褶，那下面的肉体早已渴望他许久，尤其是还在磨蹭着他的隐秘之处，是时候真正的安慰一下了。

“是你太急了。”他能想象被蒙住的眼睛下面那双红瞳是如何渴求的露出被情欲所困的眼神，他在敖龙人的脖颈上留下齿痕，手指插入后穴的时候贴着那角轻声的，“上面好好的，下面可是在迫不及待的吸着我啊。”

“因为我……唔啊！”

后穴里屈伸抽插的手指令他难耐的呻吟出声打断了思路。因为看不到而变的更刺激——虽然已经濒临崩溃，他还来得及自己把手摸上自己已经流下淫液的前面使劲揉弄，敏感的前端不断的蹭着那件衣服，那快感密集的啃噬他意识，臀部的肌肉又用力的夹了几下——他的伴侣终于抽出手去，拨开他的散发吻他后颈的鳞片，而他讨好似的以臀沟摩擦硬热，慢慢的调整一下姿势多一点摆脱衣服下摆的桎梏，擦着那处鳞片的轻微呼吸让他战栗，“……明天爬不起来可别后悔啊。”

“乐意……奉陪。”

坐下去的瞬间他吸了口气，和痛苦毫无关系，只是满足，虽然是刚刚开始的程度。扩张和润滑让进入还算顺利，再加上他今天那格外兴奋的——也许是因为长久不得发泄，抑或是……他没有空隙思考，气喘吁吁的回过头去和他的伴侣舌尖碰触，尽管因为那双角这动作显得有些吃力。被强化的触觉让他因为手伸进衣服里的抚摸呻吟出声，配合似的动了动腰，被贯穿的异样感混杂着情欲猛然冲上他的脑海，穴口也瑟缩着夹紧了入侵者，……他似乎听到伴侣的喃喃低语，“……你这家伙，实在是……太可爱了。”

换在平时斯卡尔会对这种形容疑惑不解或者反驳，但现在他不会了——只是顺从于也许是和爱意结合过了的那种肉欲，呻吟着配合的样子用放荡来形容毫不过分，连尾巴也迎合似的缠上勒内的大腿，那衣服汗湿的贴在身上，乳尖擦过的时候颤抖着，一次又一次的被贯穿，或者顺是他自己迎合着，寻求着那仿佛要彻底吞没他的快感。勒内看不到那双眼睛，但是他能想到那条蒙着眼睛的腰带是如何被生理的泪水浸湿，那之下的红色眼眸又是怀着何等涣散的眼神，或者充满渴求。他大力在那紧实的臀肉上捏了捏，顺便掐了一下尾巴根，他似乎感到敖龙人的痉挛，而他自己也因为那样灼热紧窒要将他打下地狱似的快感几乎交出自我，但是……他搂紧了那具躯体，语气却仿佛自言自语，“那么……给我生个孩子吧。”

“啊啊……”

他听到斯卡尔变了声调的呻吟出声，忍不住把那张脸扳过来吻住嘴唇——然后眼前变得一片虚无。欣快感将他包围，一时半会连力气都用不上———回过神来的时候他看着靠在肩膀上的敖龙人起伏不定的胸脯，过了一会才说出话来，“还是……清理一下？”

“大概能生两三个吧。”

“啊？”

“都在……里面。”

他看着斯卡尔慢慢的摘下蒙眼睛的腰带，衣服下面双腿间一片狼藉，当然也包括顺着麦色皮肤的大腿慢慢流下的白浊——说实话是有点过分。但是他又想到刚才那句意味不明的话，……好了，现在他浑身没什么力气，只有下体再次精神抖擞了。

“……是嘛。”他勉强应了一句，看着敖龙人抬起脸来，手却抚上那处兴奋的所在，“……但现在恐怕只能生一个了。”敖龙人慢吞吞的说完后半句，手指碰了碰前端的小孔，“还没够？”

“其实，”他忽然意识到什么似的，但目前的状况想要理清逻辑似乎很困难，但还是不假思索的一股脑说出口，“我是知道的。你知道我其实不是那个意思，而且……你知道的，我有你就够了。”

“……什么啊。”斯卡尔终于因为那完全混乱的语序而忍俊不禁，过了一会才试探着说了一句，“我当然知道……呃，你是想让我说“我也爱你”吗？……”那张面孔却腾的通红。

“……”

他笑着搂过他的伴侣给予一个落在脸颊的亲吻，任由自己享受这来之不易的亲密关系——其实没什么可担心的，他想，他们的日子还长的很——可接下来他就听见敖龙人声若蚊蚋的呢喃，

 

“那么…可以请你……再一次填满我吗？”


End file.
